Today's organizations are faced with challenges involving the need to make informed decisions in the shortest time possible. In order to make such informed decisions, organizations must get feedback or input from multiple members of their organizations, many of whom are available and reachable through mobile connections on mobile devices.
With today's increasingly mobile world—90% of the planet has access to mobile networks—organizations are able to connect to increasingly distributed groups. However, ubiquitous mobile connectivity has not yet provided these organizations with capabilities to connect to their mobile users utilizing structured and prioritized messaging. Organizations are faced with challenges in establishing priority connections to members to deliver and receive important information quickly, elevating priority for response and for requests and, furthermore, structuring these communications so the organization can make rapid and informed decisions.
Communications over mobile data networks for both business and non-business purposes have expanded rapidly, as exhibited by the explosion in text messaging, social networking, voice-over Internet protocol usage, and expanded messaging capabilities on mobile devices such as telephones. Advances in data connectivity such as LTE 3G and 4G data connectivity, GPS functionality, and push technology platforms, have enabled organizations to distribute and gather information directly and immediately. However, these same advances enable many other services to directly communicate with the same mobile devices and these communications aggregate on the same mobile devices with the organization's communications. Numerous applications exist that create a flood of information messages and updates but have little or no degree of priority and importance relative to the organization's communications. As a result, organizational priority access and information exchanged with mobile users is compromised and minimized by non-organizational information. Organizations therefore continually face significant challenges in communicating and receiving important information with their mobile users. Yet, mobility service and technology solutions have yet to be made available which are designed as a mobility solution, that are built for organizations, that enable those organizations to send and received communications on a dedicated system, that provide the organization with status and analytics of the communications, that aggregate the messages on a mobile application dedicated to the organization on their users mobile devices, that utilize emerging technological features to make those communications highly visible, and that structure messages between the organization and their mobile users.
In close correlation to the adoption of mobile devices is the world of online, web-based social networking. Individuals' willingness to connect in defined user groups for specific social and business reasons represents an unprecedented advancement in connectivity and socialization. As social networking opportunities increase and technology advances, individuals and organizations will become more and more connected and will continue to participate in this type of communication with growing frequency.
Since the invention of the pager, there have been many attempts to leverage mobile connectivity to extend messaging to a wider organized community of mobile users. These early concepts were handicapped by small populations of users, limited connectivity and crude mobile devices. Advancements in mobile device technology and networking present a game-changing opportunity to establish a prioritized solution for distributing important messages.